


Pupa

by pulsesecure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsesecure/pseuds/pulsesecure
Summary: When the caterpillar thinks the world is overWill it become a butterfly?





	Pupa

你知道吗。

不是所有的茧都会变成蝴蝶。

 

·

他和Thorgan都有好一阵子没回家了，从伦敦，从门兴，或是一起从布鲁塞尔。Ethan刚到Eden远走法国的年纪，在蒂比兹训练的他依然会相对频繁地回家，因而他们的房间仍旧维系着儿时的模样。他很难找到一个形容词来描摹家的气质，只知道有一道长久不变的门把世界一分为二，残酷美丽在外，门内却有温柔而古老的怀念，荣归故里的骑士会在故乡山脚的清泉洗净握过剑的双手，讲的应当也是这个道理。Eden在厨房里闻到黄油和肉桂粉的味道，在客厅里闻到旧木材和玫瑰的味道，他回到自己的房间，把自己扔进反复洗濯过喂过阳光的棉质气味中，直到过于柔软的床因另一个人的体重产生了轻微的塌陷，Eden从抱枕里抬起头，目光恰好对上Thorgan橄榄石般的眼睛。

“要一起吗？”Eden往床边挪了挪。好在他和Thorgan都不算高大，这张从小睡到大的双人床仍足以承载他们的梦境和回忆，“我俩挤一挤还是能睡。”

“我先吹一下头发。“

Thorgan坐在床边用吹风机的时候Eden看着他的脊背。他一直很瘦，早就不比Kylian结实，金棕色的发尾落下的水珠沾湿了背心，有些许的蝴蝶骨透过衣料显现了出来。小时候的Thorgan夏天也喜欢露着肩膀，只不过比现在单薄很多。他跳过栏杆，翻墙进足球场，阳光亲吻着光裸的皮肤，又在触及骨骼轮廓的时候投下好看的阴影。他们互相射门互相守门，Eden尝试用右脚直挂死角，Thorgan倒地完成一次失败的扑救。有草叶和不知名的花瓣沾上他的肩头。

吹风机刻意调到一档的声音停了，床垫产生了更深更沉的塌陷，他现在看不清弟弟的肩膀了，它们陷进了被子和时针指向十二点的夜里。Thorgan平躺着，微侧过脸安静地看着Eden。他的眼睛在微弱的灯光下依旧很亮，像某种珍贵的宝石。Eden想起很久很久以前他俩只有彼此，Thorgan要拉着他的手才能睡着，现在他们躺在一张床上却谁都不会去找对方的手，只有Thorgan的眼睛还和儿时一般明亮。

“Eden，关灯吧。”Thorgan转过了头。橄榄石被羽毛遮盖了。

“那晚安，Thorgan。”

“晚安，哥哥。“

黑夜将他们完全包裹的时候Eden的心悄悄地结起了茧，它吐出丝，密密匝匝地把自己包裹。他不知道这颗茧还要结多久，只知道它或许和Thorgan有关。Eden听着弟弟的呼吸声渐渐滑入梦境，在梦里他看到了自己心中的茧，它正以一种无法掌控的方式不断变大，他不确定它能否和蝴蝶一般拥有一个美丽的结局。

 

“Eden，你看这些茧。“

“比上周多了，是不是？“

“老师说，不是最好看的才会变成蝴蝶。”

“对，也不是所有的都能孵出来。”

“无论是蝴蝶还是蛾子，都只能活一天的时间。

“你要哭了吗？”

“……才没有。”

 

蹲在保温箱前的Thorgan站起来，头也不回地往前走，不知从何而来的强光像白色的茧一般密密匝匝地包裹了他的背影。光织成的茧裂了一个小口，小时候的Thorgan长大了，变成了一个穿着宝蓝色球衣的少年。他头发剪得很短，回过身来看着Eden的时候胸口的蓝狮闪着光，19岁的、刚蜕变出成熟声线的嗓音在他脑海里响起：Eden，我来英国找你啦。他试图跟上穿着切尔西球衣的弟弟，然而Thorgan走得很快，他踩在虚空上的脚步激起光的涟漪，它们又一次密密匝匝地把他包裹，待Eden下一次看清他的时候身上的球衣已经变成了黑白两色。Thorgan头发长了，手臂上的日语纹身和Eden肋下的是一对，他穿着刚到德国那个赛季的球衣，手里拿着一本小小的德语书，封面上绑着麻花辫的棕发姑娘从一群大喊着Prost的酒鬼里安然穿过。Thorgan仿佛看见了他又仿佛在对着回忆说话，他的声音变成熟了：我要去德国，或许不会回来这里了。然而穿着门兴球衣的他没有等Eden，径直走进白色的光茧里，但这一次它并未把他全然包裹，只像蝴蝶的鳞片一样随着他的脚步慢慢剥落，黑白的球衣变成胸前绣着三色盾的队服，外套循着他一如既往的习惯绑在腰上，Thorgan停了下来，头一次回眸望着他。他的眼睛像橄榄石，透进光和情感时会流转起宝物般的色泽，声音没有变。他说，哥哥，你还愣着干什么，我们要一起去俄罗斯了。

Eden在Thorgan的嗓音和眼睛里惊醒了过来，始作俑者半边脸埋在枕头里呼吸平稳，金色睫毛使他联想起鹿或者羚羊一般伶俐优美的生物。他忽然想伸手去碰一碰弟弟的脸，最终却只摸索着解锁了手机。凌晨两点的夜已经很沉，Eden闭起眼睛，梦里的Thorgan没有再来找他。

 

·

他心中的茧并非今夜才开始编织未知。它的受胎或许始于生命中只有Thorgan一个弟弟的那几年，或许始于无数个在人群中准确找出他的拥抱，也或许始于一个无情欲的亲吻，就和17年大胜塞浦路斯后Thorgan留在他脸颊上的那个一样。Eden始终如一地爱着Thorgan，但很小很小的时候他便明白他们不可能永远拥有彼此。迄今为止他们已经经历过三回离别，一先一后降临人世，14岁的Eden出发去里尔前忘了和Thorgan好好道别，Thorgan决定不再回英国的时候Eden只翻看着手机里爸爸发来的照片，这座北威州城市的心脏除却黑白还有饱和度极高的绿，真诚、牢不可破且亘古不变，使他一次又一次地想起Thorgan在微弱灯光下依然明亮的眼睛。它真诚、牢不可破且亘古不变，使他一次又一次地想起Thorgan半夜也仍旧明亮的眼睛。儿时互射十二码的球门如今已成为一年生草本植物的天堂，爸爸说Thorgan会在德国过得很好Eden便不再担心，他向来不会以攫取或挽留的方式来祈求任何一个happy ending，Andreas跟他主动提起Thorgan前他甚至不曾过问半句，年轻的后卫讲着一口尚带着丹麦语发音规则的英语：Eden和Thorgan都很好，可是你们不一样。

在他俩还能一起上小学的那么几年里，Thorgan放学比高年级的Eden早一点儿，这时他便会在教室里乖乖等哥哥一起回家。Eden的地位急转直下的那个学期低年级刚开始上自然观察课，每个班都分到了自己的保温箱，Thorgan班上的是一箱洁白可爱的蚕，隔壁班的是一箱不那么可爱的毛毛虫，两箱摆在一块儿可谓是云泥之别，Thorgan却愿意给予它们平等的爱，正如这两种生物幼体是平等的不经摧折，需用柔软的毛刷转移住所，用不间断的灯光保持室温，方能安然无恙地结出质变的茧。Eden不喜欢这种朝生暮死的生物，它们的智力被短暂的生命限制，因而不通人情，更不适合被抚摸，猫狗一类的玩伴他喜爱却也不曾养，因为他生命中的第三年便有了Thorgan，他们的亲密在于流着同样的血液，因而足以长长久久，足以分享一切喜悦与秘密。儿时的他第一次预感到离别的危机便是这个学期的某个下午，Eden刚踢完一场旷日持久的小型点球大战，校服外套里套着运动服，手里拎着钉鞋就往低年级教室跑，屋里空荡荡，弟弟的书桌斗也空荡荡，打扫卫生的同学告诉他toto要写观察日记，早就背着包去了小植物园， Eden急得两级台阶当一级跨飞跑下楼，清洁工阿姨扯着嗓子让他慢点别摔着，他拨开垂挂在小温室门口的一串猪笼草，很快便发现了那个蹲在保温箱前的、背着他用旧了的小书包的瘦小影子。朝生暮死的质变在一墙之隔外发酵，箱底散落着珍珠般的鳞片和破裂的茧衣，最丑陋的茧里往往能孕育出太阳色的蛱蝶与天空色的凤蝶，最洁白无瑕的茧里却只能生出黯淡的蛾，还有些幼虫尚未迎来结局便已死去，使自己的茧变作永无明日的坟墓。Eden喊了几声Thorgan没听到回应，以为弟弟脚蹲麻了上前想帮一把，Thorgan吸了吸鼻子只给他一个沙金色的后脑勺，他拉了几次没拉动便想直接捧他的脸，一摸却摸了满手的眼泪。

那是Thorgan第一次没有等他。

他可不能让自己心里的茧就这么死了，因为啊，他的Thorgan是个过分温柔过分善良的孩子，一只茧的死去便足以让他流下眼泪。好在他们还有那件胸口缀着三色盾的球衣。他要以最虔诚的姿势单手按住自己的心脏，借此将圣洁的名义赋予一切悸动和不可说；他要偷偷用右手拍拍Thorgan背着大号旅行包的肩膀自己躲去左边；他要把Thorgan在大巴上睡死的视频传去快拍作为偷吃汉堡的报复；他要在有阳光的下午裸着上身和Thorgan一起打篮球；他要和Thorgan住一间房用一个主机打游戏；他要将一年生草本植物天堂的历史使命赋予罗斯托夫的球门，Thorgan仍然喜欢用右脚把球从网里解救出来，小时候和现在的他们都穿着同一个颜色的球衣；他要让布鲁塞尔大广场的欢呼暂停，他要说，我现在要感谢一个深爱的人，然后他要从穿过比自己高大许多的队友，找到那个比自己高不了多少的、一旦被喊到名字就会悄悄躲到别人身后的男孩。Axel墨镜后的蓝眼睛注视着他，Dries的黄帽子因为他好奇的探头探脑更加扎眼，刚被他结结实实坑了一通的Kevin依然有好听的笑声，他穿过这些善意的鼓励的欣慰的目光找到Thorgan，而Thorgan仿佛也在等他，使这段短短的路生出那么一点久别重逢的味道。Eden勾住弟弟的脖子还他一个落在脸颊上的吻。他要对布鲁塞尔大广场和全世界说，Thorgan，我爱你。

 

你们兄弟之间是不是经常亲对方呀？可以现在来一个吗？

Thor，你能亲我一下吗？

 

·

再一次回到这座法语小镇的时候Eden依然和Thorgan分享着同一间卧室，尽管过几天Natacha就要带着孩子从伦敦坐火车过来，预备着两家人一起去南欧的海边度假。比起伦敦的不夜天他更喜欢家乡的晚上，这里并不会因为缺少烟火气而失却它应有的温柔。他伴着从窗户溜进屋里的月色昏昏欲睡，直到身下的床垫因谁的膝盖或是手掌产生了深深的塌陷。兄弟之间那一点微妙的身高差此刻让Thorgan占到微妙便宜，足以让他把Eden暂时困在席梦思与自己之间。Eden在那对橄榄石里看到两个追逐着阳光的孩子，很多年前的他和很多年前的Thorgan。Thorgan的手掌从他腰侧的床垫挪到了他的肋间，那只手捧过金靴牵过新娘，在一切的开始却是由Eden来牵，他曾在那手心一笔一划地写下自己的名字，如今它早已拥有了足够的宽度与力度，要沉甸甸地压在他的胸口，触摸他的心跳。

 

“你干嘛啊，很痒的。”

“Eden你的心跳一直这么快的吗？”

“滚啦，别忘了你哥练过柔道，大了掀翻你小子也不在话下。“

 

Eden腿在Thorgan膝窝一使力便对调了两人的位置，50%得益于Thorgan并没认真使劲。你再弄我我就亲你了。他一边色厉内荏地威胁着一边低下脸去。这个时候Thorgan往往会别开头，半真半假地一脚踹上哪个无关痛痒的部位，然后被他再次掀翻，两个人像没长大的毛头小子一样扭打到一起。当他的鼻尖和嘴唇都靠得足够近，橄榄石里追着阳光的男孩儿却不见了，Eden看到月光，看到他自己，甚至看到了一颗同样骚伏在Thorgan魂灵的深处的、同样密密匝匝地包裹着未知的茧。他想起小学自然课上见过的那些蚕茧蝶蛹，它们是那样的密不透风，以至于沉睡在其中的生灵也不曾预知到自己会走向哪一个结局。他开始明白作为兄弟降生某种意义上是人世间最彻底的离别，Thorgan亦早就过了那个尚会为一只茧的死活流泪的年纪。有些感情终其一生无法破茧成蝶，他只能放任它慢慢死去。

 

“哥哥，我爱你。”Thorgan忽然说。

“我知道。”

Eden轻轻地吻了一下他的额头。

他开始听不见心里那只茧的声音了。

 

-Fin-


End file.
